Photovoltaic devices can include layers of materials, including, for example, a semiconductor layer adjacent to a transparent conductive oxide layer. The semiconductor layer can include a semiconductor window layer and a semiconductor absorber layer. Past photovoltaic devices have been inefficient at converting light energy to electrical power.